Hydrogen gas (H2) has been shown to have positive effects on animal and human physiology and disease states. H2 can be administered to a subject in the form of, for example, a gas, an infusion, a topical solution, or through the drinking of H2-enriched water. However, due to the small size of H2, containing it in suitable containers has been difficult.